Fragmento
by wakayukari.yabuki
Summary: ¿Quién eres? - le preguntaba todos los días John a Sherlock. Lo que más temía, no era que lo olvidara.


Blanco. Como la paz que regalan las nubes.

La mente. Era lo único que podía ver frente a él, sabía que había gente a su alrededor. Sus sentidos estaban alertas sus ojos no dejaban de ir de un lado a otro sin mover la cabeza, sus dedos se movían muy rápido casi como si le estuviera dando un ataque de ansiedad. Desenfocado admiraba el ventanal donde se dejaban ver los jardines extensos junto a esa tarde nublada. Su respiración aumento, sentía como las sienes le palpitaba, la cabeza le dolía, el aire le faltaba.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO!- se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzar los soportes que sostenían los vasos con agua en medio de esa habitación

Los pasos resonaban por el pasillo, decidido dio la vuelta a la derecha, sabía como llegar hasta ese lugar. De repente el estruendo y los gritos de desesperación hicieron que aumentara la velocidad hasta llegar a la escena donde toda la demás gente estaba acorralada contra la pared, horrorizados casi queriendo ser uno con la pared, unos rasguñaban los tapetes de color verde menta claro.

\- ¡trae la inyección, rápido! – cuando abrió las puertas de par en par se quedo quieto unos instantes que para él fueron segundos. Vio su sangre en medio de la habitación , la cual levanto la mirada, una mirada vacía, una mirada perdida que a gritos pedía ayuda estuviese donde estuviese. Lo había reconocido en lo profundo de su ser.

Antes de que llegaran a azotarlo contra el piso pudo leer sus labios, pudo leer como su nombre se dibujada en sus labios…al mismo tiempo que él lo decía lo repitió

\- Ahhh-se escucho un gemido seco y después el golpe de su cara contra el suelo, siendo arremetido.

Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, aún en ese estado sentía perfectamente. Parecía como un muerto en fase terminal, parecía como si le hubieran succionado la vida. Un par de horas después al fin lentamente giro su cabeza y lo miro, lo miro por primera vez orando.

Cuero. Como la carne envuelta en sangre.

\- El reloj marca las 5:00 p.m., según dice las 5:00 y ¿si en verdad no es así? – dijo con un poco de torpeza. Quien "oraba" levanto la cara, una cara larga y pálida con ojos rojos por el llanto , con un corazón roto, sentía como a cada instante la vida se le iba junto con él, de él dependía si fuera feliz o no. Entre mas pasaba el tiempo la esperanza también. El pecho le dolía, era humano después de todo - ¿quién eres?- su respiración se paralizo , quería dejar de respirar cada vez que escuchaba esa pregunta cada día de su maldita vida , cada vez…cada vez…un nudo se le formo en la garganta, como pudo tenso su cuerpo herido y se enderezo

\- Soy un amigo nuevo John, mi nombre es Sherlock-

\- ¿Sherlock?-

\- Lo siento, muy apenas recuerdo el mío y eso por que los doctores todos los días me ponen a repasarlo- Sherlock apretó sus puños con impotencia, clavándose las uñas hasta sangrar

\- No te preocupes, vine a contarte coas que sé de ti- el rubio aún drogado , con el cuerpo flojo señalo un libro

\- Sabes, estoy enamorado de él- lo peor comenzaba para el moreno

\- ¿de quién? – se puso de pie , se acerco a la estantería pequeña que estaba colgada en la pared y tomo un libro de pastas gruesas y de color marrón "Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes" quería devolver el estomago. Si, al tiempo en el que Sherlock desmantelo la red de Moriartry miles de historias y aventuras se relataron de tantas maneras tan reales como absurdas. Tembloroso se acerco a la cama

\- ¿de Sherlock Homes?- el rubio que aún estaba atado con las correas de cuero lo miro con un aire de asesino

\- ¡NO, ESE NO ES SU NOMBRE, NO DE ÉL, NO!- forcejeo las correas. ¿cómo no sería Sherlock si el libro era de ellos? ¿de quién hablabla? La poca cordura que le quedaba al parecer ya no estaba más en él

\- ¿no? ¿entonces cuál es? El único aquí es Sherlock…- un gemido de impotencia inundo el cuarto

\- ¡NO, EL NO SE LLAMA ASÍ, SU NOMBRE ES OTRO! – y un ataque de ira se apodero de él nuevamente accionando la alarma para que un ejercito de enfermeras entraran con tranquilizantes obligando a Sherlock a retroceder, la mandíbula le temblaba al ver como John era sometido y luchaba como animal salvaje, lastimando sus muñecas, a tal punto de hacerlas sangrar. Se pego contra la pared y se dejo deslizar lentamente, hundido en un llanto de dolor al escuchar la atrocidad que pasaba en el cuarto de al lado.

\- Señor, por favor, la hora de …- lentamente descubrió sus caireles con lagrimas de coraje y enfurecido miro a la enfermera

\- No me iré-

\- Pero señor…- la enfermera retrocedió al sentir la imponente presencia de Sherlock

\- ¡Soy hermano de Mycroft Holmes, niña! – al escuchar el nombre los guardias de seguirdad lo dejaron quedarse, pero el director no.

\- Buenas noches señor Mycroft- el rubio bajo su periódico

\- ¿de nuevo?

\- Si, lo lamento…- se disculpo el director

\- Dejalo, gracias Archi-

La noche paso tranquila, lo miraba, miraba atento sus muñecas lastimadas y las gotas de sangre que estaban penetradas en la blancas sabanas del hospital. Sin poder dormir la mañana llego. Su mas grande temor no era que John olvidara todo, que se lastimara en un ataque de ira. Uno de sus peores miedos y temores ya había pasado cuando le pregunto : ¿Quién eres tú?. Ese ya no lo era. Esos gritos de los demás pacientes en la noche ya no le daban miedo. No, lo peor , lo peor…

Vio a su hermano llegar al pabellón , con su actitud de político insensible. Haciendo que con la mirada saliera del cuarto. Mycroft le había recomendado ciertas practicas aún no legales ni autorizadas para las enfermedades de John, pero Sherlock no haría nada que no fuera humano con su amigo.

\- Sherlock- el ojiazul se acomodo la ropa – tienes que irte del…llevas mucho tiempo aquí…

\- Tú estuviste casi un año cuando Lestrade recibió ese balazo en el pecho-

\- Eso es diferente Sherlock, John no está enfermo…- la rabia lo consumía

\- John está enfermo ¿acaso no ves sus brazos? No has visto ningún episodio de él…sólo te llame para que le digas a Mary que suspenda su viaje de negocios, John lo necesita

\- ¿qué?-

\- ¿sabes por qué llevo casi un mes aquí? Algo no está bien con John…

\- ¿desde cuándo te importa que Mary y John?

\- Sólo habla con ella, dile que venga y traiga a Hamish- de repente John comenzó a convulsionar

\- ¡maldición!- al fin Mycroft pudo presenciar lo que era ver un episodio de John

El rubio después de casi todo un día dormir al fin había despertado

\- ¿quién eres tú?- de nuevo esa maldita pregunta , todos los días

Fragmento. La esperanza se va

Había pasado un año desde que lo habían diagnosticado con Alzhaimer, un par de años después de su boda con Mary. Pero la condición lo deterioraba cada vez más, no era paulatino era inmediato la perdida de memoria, ni el propio John sabía de su condición. Todo comenzó con pequeños detalles que llegaron hasta lo peor

\- Sherlock…- el rubio miraba la 221 B Baker Street por todos sus ángulos, miro la ventana de su departamento- ¿dónde estoy? – ahí, todo había comenzado

Mary no soportaba ver la condición garrafal de su esposo, así que lo dejaba al cuidado de Sherlock, lo visitaba cada semana, cuando su agenda apretada se lo permitía.

\- Soy Sherlock, John ¿cómo estás? – al parecer la semana de ataques había dado paso al poco lado humano que su amigo tenía

\- Un poco adolorido pero bien…- levanto sus muñecas- ¿de nuevo? Que dolor- una platica amena se pudo llevar sin problema alguno

Blanco. Pensaba , como esas paredes que lo rodeaban cada día , así estaba su mente, en blanco.

Sherlock se sentía como un adolescente. Amando a una persona que no le correspondía, que no le correspondía por que no recordaba ni si quiera quien era el mismo. El corazón le dolía, esas ganas de llorar reprimidas por la valentía, por ser fuerte. Un temblor y una ola de ideas de todo tipo. Quería vomitar, quería dormir, solo quería recuperar esa cordura y esa felicidad. Solo quería que su sangre volviera a él. Los ojos le pesaban por la tristeza, su sonrisa nunca estaba.

Un mes paso, Mary iba en camino al psiquiátrico en compañía de Mycroft. El moreno se dirigía a la cafetería por un bocado, llevaba casi un mes ahí metido. Regreso con una charola con cuatro cafés en ella. Entro a la habitación…el carro custodiado llego, un Sherlock que a duras penas se podía sostener, bajaba las escaleras, cubría su cara…parecía como si el psquiatrico lo hubiera dejado salir vuelto loco, gritaba sin parar.

\- ¡Sherlock! – Mycroft corrió al pabellón , dejando a Mary atrás , tratando de saber que pasaba con su esposo

El peor miedo de Sherlock, no era que John olvidará el quien era él o si mismo, Mary o su propio hijo, sino el que olvidará respirar y lo había hecho, esa fría mañana de Octubre, John Watson a los 35 años de edad, había olvidado a respirar.

Fragmento. Como la fracción de segundos que es vivir, como la fracción de segundos que nos toma respirar, como el olvidar.


End file.
